Creating a successful look with makeup depends not only on the product type and color but on its application to the skin. Selection and proper use of the right tool can enhance the user's natural beauty, evening skin tone and de-emphasizing flaws. An observer should not see where the foundation begins and ends.
Makeup, specifically, liquid or cream foundations, can be applied to the face and/or neck skin using the fingers, or a variety of tools or applicators. Applicators for applying cosmetics are well-known and include sponges, tufts of bristles, and rollers. These applicators generally provide a more even distribution of makeup than is possible using the fingers; however, applicators are not without their problems. Sponges, especially those having a wedge shape, are useful for distributing makeup into difficult or tight areas, such as around the nose and eyes; however, sponges can harbor bacteria and further tend to deteriorate. For these reasons, it is advisable that, if sponges are used, these should be of the disposable variety. However, replacing the sponges can be costly. An additional disadvantage to sponges is that some contain latex, a product to which many are allergic. Brushes, carrying tufts of bristles, do not permit foundation to be blended properly and can result in streaking. Available roller-type applicators include a cylindrical roller which does not provide an even distribution of makeup, especially around the nose and the eyes, and can result in streaking. As examples of roller devices, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,501,342; 3,157,135; 3,638,939; 4,335,483; 6,484,341; 7,435,029; Des. 113,690; Des. 299,972; and Des. 459,639. There continues to be a need for a cosmetic applicator that will result in a seamless application of foundation to all areas of the facial and neck skin.